


Pumping Iron

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [64]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hoseok is working out at the dorm & Hyungwon finds it hard to keep it in his pants.[Hyungwonho/Hyungwon gives Hoseok head]





	Pumping Iron

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "hyungwonho smut, wonho and shownu working out at home in the dorm instead of going to the gym and hyungwon can’t control himself"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Eyes roaming over the shirtless, sweaty form of his boyfriend lifting weights in their living room, Hyungwon swallowed heavily, exhaling hotly through his nose as he leaned against the couch. Hoseok looked so ridiculously attractive, his muscles taut from the strain of exercise, eyes focused and sharp as he lifted dumbbells. Hoseok wasn’t even looking in his direction, but Hyungwon was already losing his mind from the intensity, his body reacting just from the visual alone. There were practical reasons why Hoseok and Hyunwoo had to work out at the dorm instead of the gym they used to frequent, but Hyungwon couldn’t deny that he preferred it this way… for personal reasons. 

During their trainee days, Hyungwon used to often watch Hoseok work out at the gym in their company building. Sometimes he’d just peek in through the window at the door, watch Hoseok as he worked his body to the limit with an awestruck expression and a slight bit of envy. In those days, Hyungwon didn’t even realize he had feelings for Hoseok… but things had changed now. They’d been dating for almost 2 years, and, during that time, Hyungwon had only ever watched Hoseok work out for brief moments with lots of other people around or in public. This was the first time he’d been able to watch Hoseok, dripping with sweat and panting slightly from the exertion of lifting weights, in private. Well, almost in private.

Tearing his gaze away from Hoseok’s gorgeous physique, Hyungwon sees Hyunwoo silently working out a few feet away from them, seemingly unaware of the hot gazes Hyungwon kept sending to Hoseok. Tugging a plump lip between his teeth, Hyungwon flickered his eyes back to Hoseok, desperately wishing they were alone so he could do everything he was fantasizing about. Hoseok’s shorts were so short and loose that every so often, Hyungwon would get a glimpse of his cock. It wasn’t even hard, but he was so big already, just tempting him when he knew he couldn’t do as he pleased. Hyunwoo was right there, he couldn’t just drop to his knees and stuff his mouth full of Hoseok’s cock, now could he? Shifting his legs, Hyungwon flushes as he realizes that he’s actually getting visibly hard now, just from the thought of sucking Hoseok’s cock while he lifted weights.   

“I’m heading to the shower first,” Hyunwoo plainly declares, startling Hyungwon out of his thoughts as he sat down the set of weights he’d been using and immediately exited the room. Hyungwon’s heart begins to race in his chest, and he licks his lips, watching Hyunwoo walk out of the room until he was completely out of sight. Just as he leaves his vision, Hyungwon jumps up from the couch and kneels at Hoseok’s feet, peering up into Hoseok’s eyes with flushed cheeks and a clearly hard dick.

“W-What are you doing?” Hoseok asked, blinking rapidly as he tried to process Hyungwon’s sudden change in position, his arms still steadily lifting his weights. Hyungwon trailed his fingers up Hoseok’s thighs, his fingers grasping the older man’s waistband loosely.

“You’re irresistible, hyung,” Hyungwon confessed in a breathless voice, tugging down his boyfriend’s shorts in one quick gesture. Eyes widening, Hoseok curls his arm in his next rep, his heart starting to race. Hyungwon usually wasn’t this brash- they were in the living room, for god’s sake! His cock hardening at the sheer absurdity, Hoseok bites his lip, his eyes darting between the hallway and Hyungwon, who looked like he was on the verge of swallowing him whole. 

“But… Hyungwonnie,” Hoseok protested in a small voice, his arms still moving to complete his current set of reps. “I’m in the middle of my workout,” he continued, although his voice lacked all strength, his mind elsewhere. Hyungwon’s hands were now wrapped around his cock, tugging the semi-hard flesh until it became fully hard in his grasp. Hyungwon stared up into Hoseok’s face, taking in his red skin, the sweat dripping down his chin in droplets, his powerful chest slightly obscuring his view of Hoseok’s head… it was perfect.

“Then keep going,” Hyungwon replied, pressing his plump lips against the tip of Hoseok’s cock. Inhaling sharply, Hoseok curled his arm, feeling the rush of blood to his muscles… and somewhere else, too. Closing his eyes in bliss, Hyungwon lowers his mouth further down Hoseok’s cock, moaning a bit as he feels it press against the back of his throat. He’d been wanting to do this for so long, and he was finally doing it: pleasuring Hoseok while he exercised. Hoseok was so hot when he worked out, so sensually sweaty and panting. Hyungwon wanted to make him look even more lewd, and so he started a rhythm, sucking Hoseok’s cock deep in his mouth and then pulling back.

Biting his lip on a groan, Hoseok glances down at Hyungwon’s body, catching glimpses of the obvious tent in his pants and flustering even more. The whole situation was depraved enough as it was, but for Hyungwon to be getting off on it that clearly? It took it to a whole new level, and Hoseok couldn’t help but get carried away in the hot atmosphere Hyungwon’s sexiness was creating. 

Bobbing his head and slurping up Hoseok’s dick greedily, Hyungwon focused all of his efforts on making his boyfriend feel good. He didn’t just want to casually do this for the thrill of it- he wanted Hoseok to cum down his throat, wanted to taste the tangy, bitter flavor as it filled his mouth. Moaning just at the thought, Hyungwon increases his pace, taking Hoseok all the way to the hilt and then back again, sucking as hard as he can to further intensify the stimulation. Hoseok whimpered above him, the sound erotic as hell and spurring Hyungwon on even further in his efforts.

“Hyungwonnie,” Hoseok groaned out, his cock twitching and body heating from the overwhelming head Hyungwon was giving him. He was weak for Hyungwon’s lips, and every time he would glance down, he’d see those beautiful, thick lips wrapped around his cock… it was mesmerizing. “It’s too much,” he complained, although he wasn’t intending on asking Hyungwon to stop. Hyungwon hummed, the reverberations going straight to Hoseok’s balls, pushing him that much closer to release. Pulling back for a mere second to speak, Hyungwon stared up into Hoseok’s face, his lips shiny and wet.

“Then cum for me,” Hyungwon said, his voice low and seductive as he resumed his actions, sucking Hoseok’s cock intensely, desperate for his cum. Hoseok gasped brokenly, his hips stuttering forward and loosely rocking against Hyungwon’s mouth. He was close now, his balls drawing up and body telling him that he wouldn’t last much longer. All he needed was for Hyungwon to push him over the edge- Just as he was thinking that, Hyungwon pulls his head back, focusing all of his attention on the hyper-sensitive skin right under the head of Hoseok’s cock, bobbing his head back and forth and stimulating his tip with all of his focus.

Hoseok barely managed to hold back a raspy groan, his arms dropping to his sides as he came, hot and hard all down Hyungwon’s throat. Hyungwon’s eyes popped open, his fingers digging into Hoseok’s hips as he gagged around Hoseok’s cock, mouth quickly filing with thick, warm cum. The taste and feeling was incredible, and Hyungwon moaned, swallowing eagerly and spreading his thighs on instinct. This was exactly what he wanted.

“How was it?” Hyungwon asked after pulling back and swallowing the last few dregs of cum. Hoseok exhaled deeply, still trying to recover from Hyungwon’s talented mouth, his chest heaving with labored breaths. 

“Great, but…” Hoseok began, pulling up his shorts with still-occupied hands. Hyungwon blinked a few times in confusion, wiping his spit-covered chin as he stared up into Hoseok’s face. “Workouts are never gonna be the same,” he concluded, smiling loosely. Hyungwon flushed a bit, his still-hard cock twitching at the statement and what it implied.

“Yeah, they’ll be much more fun~” <3


End file.
